User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for March 16, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. I don't have much to report of interest with work on the game itself this week, but what work I did get done was very important and I feel that the project reached an important milestone in the process. What I did was sit down and create the pages for the individual adventures like I said I was going to do a few weeks ago, an effort that pretty much took up the entire week. Act I's pages were built on Monday and Tuesday, with those days mostly spent on general formatting; notes for those missions were transferred from the Index page on Tuesday. I was able to use the formatting data to create a generic template for the remaining adventure pages and I started employing it on Wednesday, building the pages for Acts Two and Four and moving the notes for those adventures from the Index. Thursday was spent building pages for the Act Three plot missions and beginning work on the Act Two and Act Three subplot pages, a job that was finished up late in the afternoon on Friday. As of this morning, I can say that all of the pages that were planned to be added to the Elegy campaign have now at least been created, and I can begin work on any single mission at any time I choose. Along with this effort, I've verified that all of the navigational links at the bottom of each page are working properly, and near the close of my day on Friday I went ahead and navigated from the Table of Contents all the way to the Index and back. I may need to alter those links if I add any more missions to Act Three (which I'm still thinking about doing), but for now I can call site navigation done. There has been some news on the Kickstarter front. On Tuesday, I received a reply from Denis Loubet, who indicated that he would be able to do the cover art for Elegy. He also gave me his rate for that effort - I've been in the process of organizing a Kickstarter since then. At this point I just need to finish up the Story and Risks sections before the thing can go live, and add a video if I can figure out A) what to add and B) how to do it. I've definitely got my work cut out for me as far as fundraising for this whole thing will be concerned - the minimum project goal will be $1,650, which will cover just Denis's cover art and Kickstarter's fees. If I can raise more than that, though, there will be stretch goals for additional works within the campaign (of which my first priority will be portraits of the members of the Demon's Eye Pack). I will announce when the Kickstarter goes live; it'll probably be pretty soon at this point. Some other things happened this week; on Monday, I took some time to review wiki forum member Doc Wade's latest set of corrections to his Nimitz-class. As it turned out, he had simply corrected a typo (one that was my fault) and while I was there I went ahead and corrected a couple of additional typos I had spotted (mainly in the flight compliment section; a number of the fighters weren't referenced in the plural). I worked briefly on the translation of the dialogue for the campaign's exposition this week, which also happened on Monday and generated the new terms I added four new Kilrathi terms (6 new English terms) to the lexicon on Friday. On Tuesday I did some more research into how to do vertical text in wikis, this in regards to the Faction Reputation table in Chapter 1.0. The universal answer I've been given there is "that it can't be done in Wikia", though Wikipedia's help section has put me onto a strategy I think I'll be able to use. I'll need to install and figure out how to use Inkscape on my home computer, but if it works, great. If not, I can just divvy that table up into three or four seperate tables (and it may turn out I have to do that anyway). On Wednesday, I translated the campaign's title into the Kilrathi language (Gathleshki'k'shrik ta Sivar), downloaded the Kilrathi font face developed for Wing Commander: Prophecy from the CIC, put the translated title into the font face and then did some GIMP work to set the whole thing on fire - and the next day I put it up on Elegy's main page on the wiki (because, in all honesty, I thought it wound up looking pretty slick). I've since used the same banner image to build a main "placard" image for the Kickstarter, though since Kickstarter requires those images to be in a 4:3 aspect ratio what is there is a big close-up of the first letter "k" in k'shrik along with the surrounding apostrophes. Still pretty cool looking, IMHO. My Plan for this week - it's Spring Break, so I plan on taking the week off. If I do anything at all, it will be to get the Kickstarter up and running; I may have that up before the week is out, so stay tuned. I might also start slicing and dicing the adventure hooks, beginning the process of developing them into full-blown adventures. That's all I've got for this week. Since I am taking this week off for Spring Break, I will go ahead and say I'm not doing an update next Monday; the next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on March 30th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts